Generally, a compressor is a device for converting mechanical energy into compression energy of a compression fluid. The compressor may be divided into a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor, a vane compressor, and a scroll compressor according to a method for compressing a fluid.
The scroll compressor is provided with a driving motor for generating a driving force in a hermetic casing, and a compression unit for compressing a refrigerant of a compression fluid by receiving the driving force generated from the driving motor.
The compression unit is composed of a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll. The fixed scroll is provided with a fixed wrap and is fixed to the casing, whereas the orbiting scroll is provided with an orbiting wrap engaged with the fixed wrap and performs an orbiting motion. The fixed wrap and the orbiting wrap are engaged with each other with a phase difference of 180° and are formed in one involute curved based on the same radius.
The orbiting scroll performs an orbiting motion with respect to the fixed scroll as the orbiting wrap thereof is engaged with the fixed wrap of the fixed scroll, thereby forming one pair of compression chambers. As the compression chambers move towards the center while the orbiting scroll performs an orbiting motion, an entire volume of the compression chambers is decreased to consecutively suck, compress, and discharge a refrigerant.